sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Eye for an Eye (1996 film)
| screenplay = Amanda Silver Rick Jaffa | narrator = | starring = | music = James Newton Howard | cinematography = Amir M. Mokri | editing = Peter Honess | distributor = Paramount Pictures | released = | runtime = 101 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $20 million | gross = $26.9 million }} Eye for an Eye is a 1996 American psychological thriller film, directed by John Schlesinger and written by Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver. The film stars Sally Field, Kiefer Sutherland, Ed Harris, Beverly D'Angelo and Joe Mantegna. The story was adapted from Erika Holzer's novel of the same name. The film opened on January 12, 1996. This film was remade in India as the Hindi film Dushman (1998), starring Kajol in a double role.Rediff On The NeT, Movies: 'I don't like making namby-pamby pictures.' Plot Karen McCann is happily married to Mack and has two daughters, 17-year-old Julie (from Karen's previous marriage) and six-year-old Megan. She lives in a lovely two story home in Pacific Palisades, California and has a good job in a museum. Karen's perfect world is suddenly shattered when Julie is violently raped and murdered while Karen listens helplessly on the phone from her car. Detective Sergeant Joe Denillo assures Karen there is enough DNA evidence to find and convict the killer. He encourages the McCanns to seek counseling. At a support group, they meet people in similar circumstances, including Albert and Regina Gratz, and Sidney Hughes. During the meeting, Karen overhears Albert talking to Sidney about something which alarms Regina. The DNA tests reveal the killer, Robert Doob, a delivery man with a criminal record. At the trial it is clear Doob is guilty, but because the defense did not receive a sample of the DNA evidence, the judge dismisses the case. Karen and Mack are dumbstruck as Doob walks free. When Doob launches an antagonizing apology at Karen it causes Mack to snap and furiously attack Doob, but is overpowered by guards and Doob walks out unharmed. Mack is desperate to return to a normal life, but Karen cannot stop thinking of Doob. She finds the apartment where he lives, then keeps detailed records of his movements, stalking him. After observing Doob urinate on a customer's lawn after a delivery she goes to Denillo — but he tells her there's no evidence of intent. Karen attempts to warn the delivery customer, but the woman only speaks Spanish and does not understand her. Karen later learns that the murderer of the son of a member of her support group has been killed in a drive-by shooting, just days after being released from prison. Angel, also in the self-help group, tells Karen the best way to get over her grief is to focus on having good experiences with her living daughter — and Karen realizes she has been so fixated on Doob that Megan has been deprived of her attention. Meanwhile, Doob has gone to Megan's school and struck up a conversation with the girl during recess. When Karen comes to pick up Megan, Doob deliberately intimidates her. Worried for Megan’s safety, Karen's sanity is on the rocks and remembers what happened to the killer of her friend's son and approaches Sidney, who admits the drive-by shooting was set up by him and Martin. Karen demands their help and they agree to find a weapon, train her, and plan the murder, but tell her she has to carry it out. Karen agrees and they begin plotting. She also joins a self-defense class which helps her gain more confidence, helps rekindle her sex life with Mack, and improves her relationship with Megan. Karen feels encouraged. Although Martin doubts Karen is capable of murder, Sidney gives her a gun. The next day, Angel reveals that she is really an undercover FBI Agent investigating vigilante activity. Angel warns Karen not to kill Doob. Karen calls Sidney to tell him she cannot go through with it. However, she soon changes her mind when she learns that the Hispanic customer she tried to warn about Doob has been raped and murdered just as Julie had been. Karen is so furious she accuses Denillo of not finding enough evidence, letting Doob go free. Hearing Doob has again gotten off on a technicality bolsters her resolve. Karen decides that the only way to avenge her daughter's murder and save her family from Doob is to kill him. She sets a trap to lure Doob into her home, so that she can say killing him was self-defense. It works. She shoots Doob dead and calls the police. Denillo arrives and tells Karen that he knows the truth and that she hasn't fooled him, to which she replies, "Prove it." He decides to tell his colleague that it was a "clear case of self-defense". When her husband arrives, he sits beside her, holding her hand, knowing what she has done. Cast * Sally Field as Karen McCann * Kiefer Sutherland as Robert Doob * Ed Harris as Mack McCann * Joe Mantegna as Det. Joe Denillo * Paul McCrane as Officer Neil Cole * Beverly D'Angelo as Dolly Green * Olivia Burnette as Julie McCann * Alexandra Kyle as Megan McCann * Darrell Larson as Peter Green * Charlayne Woodard as Angel Kosinsky * Philip Baker Hall as Sidney Hughes * William Mesnik as Albert Gratz * Rondi Reed as Regina Gratz * Keith David as Martin * Donal Logue as Tony * Grand L. Bush as Tyrone * Armin Shimerman as Judge Arthur Younger * Nicholas Cascone as District Attorney Howard Bolinger * Ross Bagley as Sean Kosinsky * Cynthia Rothrock as Tina * Stella Garcia as Maria Critical reception Eye for an Eye received negative reviews from critics, as it holds an 8% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 37 reviews. Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale. Roger Ebert gave the film one star (out of four), calling it "a particularly nasty little example of audience manipulation" and writing that it "is intellectually corrupt because it deliberately avoids dealing with the issues it raises." Ebert also compared the film to Dead Man Walking, saying "Dead Man Walking challenges us to deal with a wide range of ethical and moral issues. "Eye for an Eye" cynically blinkers us, excluding morality as much as it can, to service an exploitation plot." Janet Maslin of The New York Times wrote "Never in his varied career has Mr. Schlesinger made a film as mean-spirited and empty as this." She also felt "The sole purpose of "Eye for an Eye" is to excite blood lust from the audience". See also *List of films featuring home invasions *Vigilante film References External links * * * * Category:1996 films Category:1990s crime drama films Category:1990s crime thriller films Category:1990s psychological thriller films Category:American crime drama films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American films Category:American psychological thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Films about miscarriage of justice Category:Films about revenge Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films based on crime novels Category:Films directed by John Schlesinger Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films set in Santa Monica, California Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Rape and revenge films Category:Screenplays by Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver Category:Vigilante films